


Luftballons

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Balloons, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Lime, M/M, Tickling, Werner allowed to be happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: To Beppi, balloons are as romantic as candlelight. Werner doesn't understand why, but he humors him anyway.





	Luftballons

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of Cuphead drabble collections and always mean to start my own, yet I keep procrastinating. ;; Something is better than nothing though, right? We start with Clownrat because apparently my brain wants more.

“Beppi...” Werner sighed. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but balloons aren’t what I think about when I want to set the mood.”

“Sure they can!” Beppi said. He took a deep breath and blew inside a yellow balloon. The rat couldn’t see why his partner couldn’t do more productive things with his mouth instead—preferably on _him._ But he waited for his partner to tie the balloon up and let it float to the ceiling. Beppi turned to him with a warm smile.

“I want you to feel as light and free as my balloons tonight.” He said. “We’ll fly together.”

“Clarify then.”

Beppi was more than happy to. He peppered the rat with kisses: from his lips, to his ears, to his chest, to his fingers and toes. Werner clamped a paw over his mouth as Beppi teased his most sensitive spots, desperate to contain the squeak threatening to leave his throat. He burst into peals of laughter as the clown tickled his stomach, and he tackled him down and tickled him back in revenge. The balloons on the ceiling shook from the sounds of their merriment, the yellows and pinks and powder blues reflecting the couple’s joy.

Eventually, Beppi and Werner calmed down enough for the latter to reach for the lube. Beppi clamped his thighs around him, keeping his partner in place as he thrust against him. He embraced Werner, rocking with him and reveling in the warmth of his soft brown fur... fur as brown as his cigars and the wood of his home and the leather of his discarded clothes... Werner murmured words of love and ecstasy in his mother tongue, too caught up in the moment to be self-conscious. Beppi mewled his pleasure, surrendering himself to Werner long before their climaxes claimed them.

Werner fussed with a handkerchief and cleaned themselves up before collapsing and curling up close against his lover. Beppi stroked the back of his ears, content as he too drifted off into sleep.


End file.
